fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shine! Magical creature pretty cure
Shine! Magical creature pretty cure! is a Japanese anime series made by Qqwuiest and is the third installment of the pretty cure franchise. Succeeding Solar system pretty cure! The series' main motifs are magical creatures, and friendship. Syponis 'Hello, my name is Haruno Momoka!' I am a middle school student and I love magical creatures!' 'When I was telling my mother a story some random fairies just came out of nowhere and went straight for my face!' 'OUCH!' 'Faraway from Earth was a planet called The Magical Kingdom where every magical creature lived in harmony. When suddenly... The Sorrowful corruption came and made the kingdom as sorrowful as they can, OH NO!' 'Together, Me and my friends shall defeat the Sorrowful corruption and save the Magical Kingdom!' 'But the problem is... how?' Characters Pretty Cure Haruno Momoka/ Cure Princess- Momoka is a 14 year old middle school student who loves magical creatures. Her mother is the headmistress of Noble academy and her father is the tennis coach of Noble academy. She can transform into the pretty cure of love, Cure Princess, whose magical creature is a princess. Kaido Erena/ Cure Mermaid- Erena is also a 14 year old middle school student who wants to study about marine life when she gets older. Both her mother and father are marine life studiers. She can transform into the pretty cure of wisdom, Cure Mermaid, whose magical creature is a mermaid. Amanogwa Mion/ Cure Fairy- Mion is a 18 year old high school student who wants to be a fashion model when she grows up. Her mother is a fashion model (who is often away to different countries to compete in beauty pageants) and her father is a garden fixer. She can transform into the pretty cure of happiness, Cure Fairy, whose magical creature is a fairy. Mascots Twilight- Twilight is a mysterious bear - like fairy who fell down to Earth along with her younger sister Crystal. She ends her sentences in 'Tiatia'. Crystal/ Akagi Amai/ Cure Angel- Crystal is a mysterious bunny- like fairy who fell down to Earth along with her older sister Twilight. Her mother is the queen of Hope Kingdom and her father is the king of Hope Kingdom. She has the ability to turn into a human. Her human alias is Akagi Amai. She can transform into the pretty cure of bravery, Cure Angel, whose magical creature is an angel. Villains Sorrowful! Dark creature pretty cure! Wisps- The monsters of the day. They were created when a legendary object and dark mist fuse together. Supporting characters Haruno Haruka- Momoka's mother who was once Cure Flora. Aihara Yuuki- Momoka's father. Kaido Minami- Erena's mother who was once Cure Mermaid. Kaido Waturu- Erena's father. Amanogwa Kirara- Mion's mother who was once Cure Twinkle. Koshiba Naoto- Mion's father. Queen Towa- Crystal and Twilight's mother who was once Cure Scarlet. King Kanata- Crystal and Twilight's father. Items Cure Notebook- Cure Notebook is the transformation object for this season. To use it to transform, the cures need their respective Magical Crystal and need to yell the phrase 'Pretty Cure, Shine Up!' Magical Crystal- Magical Crystals are the colletables in this season and also serve as transformation trinkets. Magical instruments- The main attack item of the Cures. Magical staffs- The second attack item of the Cures. Locations Shi Hatsu city- The home city of the cures. Shi Hatsu academy- The main school in Shine! Magical creature pretty cure! Magical Kingdom- The home city of Crystal and Twilight. Trivia This is the fourth time the cures have dark copies of themselves. The first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5!, the second being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and the third being Smile Pretty Cure!